


Oil-stained blossoms

by Kosei



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Christmas, Feelings, Gay Robots, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, What else do you want?, it takes place close to christmas, its robots, look - Freeform, there is hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Bass was aware that the very purpose of his existence had threaded itself through his fingers. Never to be seen again.All because of that stupidly anxious smile.
Relationships: Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. 1

“What in the hell are you doing?!”

The seven or so robot masters chattering lightened down and they all looked at the Wily with incredulous looks, as if the colorful playing cards they held in their hands wasn’t enough.

“Playin’ Uno,” said Heatman.

“Why are you doing that instead of working?!”

They all groaned.

“Aw come on-”

“Don’t sass me Quickman!” he snapped,” All of you- back to work NOW!”

Grumbling under their breaths they did as he said and set down their playing cards. That was until he left the room and they quickly picked them back up.

“That can wait till after we finish our game.”

“Exactly,” Metalman agreed.

“Quick you son of a bitch give me back my cards!” Flashman growled, “I have way more cards now than I did before!”

“Jeez, lighten up bolts for brains,” he handed back the deck of cards and flicked at his forehead. “So uptight.”

“You-”

“Whose turn is it?” Bubbleman interrupted.

“Wasn’t it yours?”

Bubbleman paused, “I think you’re right. Draw two.”

“Oh, you’re gonna play like that huh? HUH?! Guess WHAT!? DRAW FOUR BITCH!” Crashman slapped the card onto the table. Well, he tried to, but his large drill for a hand made all the cards sputter across the table and onto the floor. Red and blue and green and yellow cascading on the dirty grey carpet they were sitting on. 

“Well that's not fair I wasn’t part of that,” Woodman grumbled a bit. Feeling sour as he grabbed the cards and added them to his hand.

“You suck at this game Crashman.” One of the others commentated, leading to a flitter of chuckles.

“Shut up!”

“By the way Wily been more angsty than usual, I wonder why.” Heatman put down a card.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too…” Airman responded. 

“I think he’s worried one of us will get sick,” Metalman said. 

“Us? Pssh. Doubt it. Although ol’ softy here probably would.” he elbowed Flashman a couple of times until he snapped at him.

“I’ll break your neck Quick.” 

“You can try but you’ll fail.”

“I have your weakness!”

“Hey, hey! Not tonight.” Airman shook his head.

“Can we hurry up and finish already?” Heatman whined.

“Why do you want to finish so bad huh?”

“Because it’s no fun when you guys get all rude and fight each other!”

“What are you asshats doing?”

They all looked up to see the black and yellow robot at the door, scowling. Bass of course. In the dim light, his star-shaped gem on his large (and stupid) helmet glimmered in the fluorescent lights. They weren’t surprised he was glaring at them the way he was. Like they were the dirt that rusted up his joints. He hardly did anything but frump about with a scowl on his face when he wasn’t trying to beat Megaman in a fight. These days he was in and out of the castle, but neither of the robot masters had the balls to ask why. Except for maybe Quick, but he wasn’t very observant. 

“Not much.”

“Know why Wily’s been so angsty recently?” heat asked. 

“How the fuck should I know?”

“Don’t you and Wily talk any?” Metal rebutted. 

“That isn’t any of yer fucking-” his eyes suddenly went wide and he coughed, “any of your-” he hacked, “aw fuck-”

He left the room in a hurry.

“...Well, that was weird.”

“He’s always weird.”

“Ain’t that the truth!”

They all laughed, but Bubbleman was thinking about the disease that had spread. 

This time it wasn't because of Wily inventing crazy pills. With nature and technology becoming even more and more irreversibly intertwined, the first natural disease that affects technology, and only technology came into effect.

After testing, and as humans discovered, it occurred when a robot with enough programming to allow them for feeling and affections fell so deeply in one-sided love- flowers would grow deep into their systems. It would burrow themselves into their core usually, with the core supplying enough power to keep the flowers alive. The robot master in question would cough them up, their systems trying to get rid of the intruder. Most would succumb to it and soon enough would end up retiring early. Many robots were found abandoned. Their internal systems corrupted with the deadly petals and poisoned vines.

And so, solutions were developed, to remove the seed of the problem. However, it messed with their internal components in a way that was almost impossible to identify, but the humans found but it made them forever unable to love again. Most said this wasn't that big of a problem. Why does a robot even need to love after all?

Others were just confounded. This wasn’t affecting them at all, why would it affect the robot masters?

Perhaps it was nature's way of punishing them.

Surely none of Wily’s creations needed to. He would likely remove the programming that allowed them to back sass if he wouldn’t be so bored talking to himself. For most humans, they have grown too attached to the beings of oil and metal parts structured together. It was an unfortunate plight for humans who desired things that acted human, they all resigned it was a problem to be solved later down the road.

It was suspicious, Bass was very suspicious with the coughing and all that. 

But then again...

Of course, he wouldn’t be affected by it right? He’s Bass! 

Treble whined at the door as louder and louder coughing and hacking noises ensued from inside the room. 

Bass would tell him to shut up, but he wasn’t able to get out the words as he let out a final hack and the petals finally erupted from his throat. He hated this, he hated this so so damn much. He hated the burning in his chest, how all of his senses and every circuit burned with pain, how his systems screamed at him as the pain became unbearable before reaching its crescendo and those damned petals-

Uh oh. 

As his chest relaxed, the burning pain subsided, and the slick taste of the oil stained his mouth. He wondered if his teeth were blackened. He stared at the bright blue flower in his hands.  
It was just petals but a night ago.

He sure as hell didn’t know the type of bloom it was- why in the sweet fuck would he? He did analyze it and recorded its appearance. Why he did he isn't sure. Petals spurt from the center, the edges curled and soft. It’s center deep violet and visible veins deep periwinkle. 

What the fuck was it? Did he even need to know? No. Not really. But he was curious. While pondering this he let Treble back into the room, he curled around his feet and whined for affection.

“Dumb mutt, you gonna be as dumb as Megaman’s dog if you keep acting like this.”

Treble gave him a shifty side eye and growled at him but he accepted his pets anyway.

“...”

Goddammit, he just HAD to talk about Megaman... Even now.

Bass is rather lack-luster in his earliest memories. He doesn’t remember too much. He doesn’t remember his first activation, he doesn’t remember how he felt when he first learned his purpose and mission instructed by his creator. But that’s all unimportant as far as he’s concerned. He remembers the important bits. He remembers is the first fight with Megaman.  
What a rush. 

He got shivers just thinking about it. Exhilaration coursed through every joint in his body, glee rushing to his head and joy sparked in watching the streets crumble, the evacuated buildings fall apart-  
It came to a close once he lost. Sparks flew, armor dented and crushed, the power gem on his chest cracked. But what hurt most was not the physical side, oh no.

It was that he had the gall, the nerve to ask if he wanted to be friends. Of course, he said no. Did he think he would say anything else?

But even as they fought, over and over and over again, he never lost hope and faith that someone he would turn over to the side of “good” and help in the fight against Dr. Wily. Of course, that would mean admitting he was weak, he submitted to what R- Megaman had wanted and lost.

Bass does not lose. Not forever, he tries and tries over and over until he dies.

Which he might.

Treble has called him stupid for it, but he's always helped him out. As he got stronger and stronger, Megaman did the same, despite never getting a single upgrade.  
It was at that realization his hatred evolved to begrudging respect. And from respect to admiration. There was a lot to admire about his naive enthusiasm. Then from admiration to…

He crushed the flower in his hand. 

It had evolved to whatever the hell this bullshit was.  
He hated it. He hated the fluttering in his chest, he hated how his smile drove him mad, he hated how he was compelled to follow him about town, lurking in the shadows and behind large bushes to watch as he went to the store to help his sister, or to the arcade.

He wanted to play with him.

Argh! Goddammit, there it was! These stupid fucking thoughts. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him. HIM! He thought his rival, the person he was designed solely to destroy and nothing else as adorable. 

He was, he couldn’t think of a better word for it. Those bright blue eyes, pale pink lips, and sometimes messy brown hair were adorable. He liked him best when he wore oversized blue sweatshirts that made him look so, so scrawny and vulnerable-

Treble yipped at him.

“What do you mean what am I going to do? Yer out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to tell anyone.”

Treble whined.

“I fucking know I could die. But I’d rather die than let anyone know.”

Another whine.

“So what if you miss me?”

A loud bark this time.

“Oh shut it already! I’m not telling him or anyone else and that’s final!”

_“You’re an idiot.”_

“If you want it told so bad you do it.” he frowned at the smushed flower in his hand and went out to search for the only spot in the building with a stable wi-fi connection. 

The flower was a Blue Iris. He found that flowers have stupid meanings as he found while searching the web, and this flowers meaning was courage and admiration.

Disgusting.

He picked up an E-tank to finally wash away the disgusting taste of oil in his mouth and sighed. In the other rooms, he can hear some of the other robot masters talking.

It occurred to him sometimes how alone he was. He didn’t understand the bond robot masters from the same line liked to share, commonly referring to each other as “brothers” and whatnot. He didn’t see its use. Hanging out when they were done with work, having each other's backs against Megaman.

He didn’t need all of that. He was strong enough to face Megaman on his own, with nobodies help but his fists. He can handle anything, and he certainly-

He certainly-

He heaved over, coughing, 

“Goddammit not again.”

The voices in the other room quieted and rustling could be heard, shit, shit-

“You alright out there-”

He ran back into his room and heaved over his desk, chest plate squeezing him, the acidic bile of oil pungent in his mouth again, and the flower, covered in sickly disgusting fluid sat in his hands.

Blue, blue, blue. Royal blue. Petals in the shape of a starfish, and the tiniest of a white flower for a center.

It hurt so bad, everything burned, it hurt for the air to crawl back into his throat and he desperately needed another E-tank to get that awful oil away from his mouth. 

He squeezed the flower into a bundle of squashed petals and threw it away.

_“It would all be over if you just told Wily to get the surgery.”_

“...”

He’s not doing that. He told himself. He would die before letting the world know that the mighty Bass fell to his knees because of some stupid cutie and damned flowers.

He hated this.

But he could do this, all on his own.

He doesn’t need anyone.

He’s never needed anyone except Treble.

That hasn’t changed. Maybe everything was crumbling around him and he had no way to stop it. But that hadn’t changed, and it never would.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching him through the bushes...

It’s gotten worse.

He keeps the petals and blossoms in a secret compartment in his room, underneath the floorboards, and in a box. He knows that if someone catches a bunch of flowers ending up in the trash or incinerator, people would get suspicious. Why else would there be flowers? He makes sure to not be caught with any petals or blossoms on him. He can usually feel the coughing before it starts, so he knows how to not be caught. Not that he is around people most of the time anyway. 

The Wily Castle is usually empty on the top floors where the robot masters reside until they need to do something other than busywork. It’s also where his lab usually is. He can tell he's planning something because it's even more empty than usual. 

He doesn’t know what Wily is planning, frankly, he doesn’t care as long as he doesn’t try building something stronger than he is. He suspects this to be the case, he’s been jumpy whenever he enters his lab when he’s bored.

But whatever. He’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it. 

“Oi, Treb, you comin’?”

Treble gets up and follows him close behind.

Mega City is pretty crowded, so it isn’t exactly hard for him to blend in even with the dog. He knows even without his helmet it’s pretty obvious he's a robot, but most don’t spare a passing glance to the weirdo in the black hoodie and the dog. He doesn’t bother to try and sink in the lights and the atmosphere, his mind is focused intently on only one thing and one thing only.

“Roll-chan!” Megaman’s sweet voice rings through the air and he instinctively ducks for cover, glaring as the brunette runs to the blond girl

“What do you want Rokku?”

Bleh. Rokku. That stupid nickname she calls him. It’s disgusting.  
If he could make a nickname he'd call him something more sophisticated.  
Like Rocky.

Jesus Christ, can he go for a minute without thinking of some weird shit? For fuck's sake no he would not give him the nickname he would die before that happens.

But Rocky is good.

“Can we go to the arcade? Dad gave me some Zenny.”

“You act like such a kid…”

“I do not!”

He’s adorable and he doesn’t even know it, Bass thinks. The day is cold, the boots on his feet are already freezing, despite his internal components buzzing with energy. R- Megaman is wearing a puffy blue parka with a red scarf around his neck. The humans around him exhale with white breath like a constant train as they are bundled in their sweaters and whatever else. 

He doesn’t care so much for what Roll is wearing but the red dress coat she's wearing matches her brown boots fine. 

Treble whines.

“No, I am not going to talk to them.”

They start moving along so he ducks into the next set of bushes.

“Dad sent us out to get our presents- we can’t be using our money on useless crap!”

“Oh… Yeah, I forgot about that.” his face turned red and he rubbed the back of his head, eyes shifted down to the floor. 

Cute.

Treble whined again.

“Pipe down!” he hissed. Then blinked at the bright decorations hanging on the lamps and the Christmas posters for sales (50% off!) in the windows. Reds and greens swimming. Bright lights strung across the street lights and the dumb patrol bots are wearing Santa and elf hats. 

Huh. He forgot about Christmas. He doesn't the concept all that much. He des knows about the whole gift-giving exchange part since Wily gets huffy about it this time of year.

 _“How dare you not get your creator something! I’m the reason you even exist!”_ his voice echos. 

Gross. He scowls unknowingly, just thinking about him makes him feel sour and gross all over. 

“I don’t know what to get everyone… Especially Blues… Shopping is so hard…”

Roll tsked, “They’ll be happy with whatever, and you know that.”

“Well, I think if I gave Iceman a book on how to barbecue he’d be offended.” Megaman deadpanned. 

Roll stifled a giggle, pressing her hand against her lips and smiling, “Just get him a penguin plush or something. Don’t tell him I told you, but he loves stuffed penguins.”

“He does?” Megaman blinks, big eyes curious.

Oh god oh fuck he's cute.

“What are you doing?”

He nearly jumps out of his synthetic skin and spins around.

Dammit, its Protoman, he forgot to watch out for him before stalking out where Roll and Rock were. He sometimes creeps around them, that's his thing. Looking like a fucking anime character in his dark overstuffed coat and midnight black shades. He’s never caught Bass in the bushes before now but he guesses that there’s a first for everything.

“What’s up with the ogre face?!”

He’s looking at Bass like he’s something he wiped off his shoe. Eyebrows are crooked to an expression that's a mixture of shock and disgust, mouth slightly open as he stares him down.

“If you’re trying to pick a fight with Rock today I’ll gladly take his place instead.”

“You don’t know what the hell I’m here for so buzz off already.”

Protoman doesn’t flinch, the edges of his coat moving with the breeze. He sighs.

“Just leave him alone today?”

“I said mind your fucking business asshole.”

Treble whines and barks at him.

“You’re the fucking weirdo following them around without saying a word.”

“...It’s my way of looking out for them. I don’t need your approval.”

“And I don’t need yours.”

“If you're not intending on fighting him then what are you here for?” His expression turns to amusement. Bass has half a mind to sock it off his face but he has his plans booked in full for stalking and doesn’t need his involvement. 

Protoman looked surprised for a moment at Bass’ expression and settled into place, fingers holding onto where the underneath his jacket was revealed.

“I see.”

“You see what?”

“...”

Oh fuck.

It starts as a heavy pressure in his chest that grows until the acid from the energy tanks builds up into his throat and threatens to spill. Then he can taste the oil forcibly coming up with those petals that push and poke at his sensitive insides.

He shoves Protoman aside and runs into an alleyway. Treble follows, he doesn’t stop until the petals come up and he crumples to the ground. Body and senses racked with searing- scorching pain. Like the parts to his body are being welded together- it burns white-hot. Tears almost come to his eyes as he gags, throat tightening- his chest twisting until he feels dizzy and just when he wonders if he’s in hell-

A bundle of small flowers appears below him. He opens the eyes he didn't realize he had clenched tight and can finally breathe again. It has a black dot in the middle whilst surrounded by a thick yellow outline. Its blue petals are tiny. Each tiny flower is bunched all together- scared and looking for each other support on the stem while coated in greasy black oil. He twirls it around between his fore-finger and thumb. Sighing as he’s gotten far used to the taste of that dreadful oil to care anymore. He places it down and stands back up.

“I’m fine Treble.”

He’s memorized them all by now. They’re Forget-me-nots. They symbolize-

“True love.”

Bass freezes.

“I see now. Forget-me-nots, they symbolize true love. They’re blue so they must be from someone with an affinity for the color. And you were following him around…” Protoman paused.

“You’re in love with him?”

“...What’s it to you?” Bass ignores the crack in his throat and the low growl Treble ramps up as he sticks by him.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. It has nothing to do with me.”

“Exactly. So go away.”

Of course, he didn’t, Protoman loves being in other people's business. “But it has to do with him. And when things deal with him, that's when I get involved.”

“...”

“I know you don’t want my advice. But you should tell him.”

Bass doesn’t know how the next part happens, sometimes when he gets overwhelmed or his emotions get the best of him his systems override him and he does things like this. Pushing Protoman against the wall, his hair getting ruffled and messed up, a few buttons on his coat becoming undone. But he can’t take it back, not that he wants to. Teeth are clenched hard enough to burst, his fists are shaking with anger, and every system in his skull is howling with rage.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?! Tell him??! HIM??! The guy I was built to destroy??! Are you fucking out of your mind because I’ll help you find it when I send you straight to hell!”

Protoman's face was still and upturned into a smile.

“The fuck is so funny?!”

“Isn’t it strange that you were built to help destroy the humans and you ended up falling prey to the most human emotion of all?”

“Listen asshat I didn’t ask you for a philosophy lesson,” he growled. He was about to punch him in the face when Protoman pushed him off and dusted his jacket. Straightening the buttons and standing straight.

“You should tell him,” he repeats.

“You’re fucking out of your mind! Shouldn't you be telling me I’m a complete waste of energy who shouldn’t be even in your brother's universe?”

Protoman adjusted his sunglasses with a knowing sort of air around him.

“I can’t stand you. You’re such a pompous piece of shit, acting like you know everything. Let me get two things through. 1-” he puts up a finger, “It’s none of your business. 2-” another finger, “stay out of it!”

“...” Protoman stared at him for a moment. “I could tell him.”

“Are you trying to threaten me?” Bass asks darkly.

“No. I’m just stating the facts.”

“You can state the facts somewhere else, I’m out of here. Come on Treb.”

He brushes past Protoman, and before he can leave he grabs onto him.

“What the hell-”

“Stop being a moron. You NEED to tell him.” Bass tries to wrestle out of the grip on his arm but it only tightens. Treble barks at him but doesn’t do anything else.

“I’m not going to give you the signal s quit making a racket!”

A loud revving sort of growl fills the air and Bass refocuses his attention on Protoman. His expression even darker with the alleyway blocking the sun and the lights of the broad city.

“This is going to kill you, you understand that don’t you?”

“Why do you give a shit about me all of a sudden huh?” he spits at him.

“I don’t. I don’t care at all about you. But HE does and HE will blame himself for your death.”

“Why would he feel guilty? He won't ever know, he'll never believe you even if you told him! I don’t need him to play the hero for me- I can handle myself! I don’t want him thinking he can fucking fix me! He’s not going to have any feelings for me that are NOT pity and you know it, dumbass!”

“He won’t understand that.” Protoman whispers. “If you die, I will tell him, and I know he will believe me, and I know he will think he was supposed to protect you like how he protects the rest of the world. It isn’t fair to him. He deserves to know before you do something stupid.”

“Why the hell would you tell him?!”

“...” Protoman is silent.

“Well?”

“...” 

Another long period of silence. He pursed his lips together like holding together a dangerous secret.

Bass yanked his arm away. “I'm out of here.”

“Are you going to get the surgery at least?”

“Like hell I am. Nobody was supposed to know- EVER.”

“You’re an idiot,” he grumbles.

“Oh like you’re to talk- BREAK MAN.”

He flinches. Bass grins at the nerve he struck and continues,

“Remember that? Big tough and’ strong? Mr. Lone wolf who didn’t care if he up n’ croaked one day because of his core? The hell happened there huh? You have no right to be telling me what to do.”

“It’s because I know how it feels that I’m telling you this.” his voice wavers for a moment but is gone like the whisper of the ghost. 

“Well, hear this. I would rather die than anyone knowing that I like Ro- Megaman.” it feels so different saying it out loud, he thinks.  
But he doesn’t have too long.  
“Treble, sic him.”

Protoman flees the alleyway with Treble biting at his heels. He returns after a minute.

 _“He disappeared,"_ he barks. 

“I figured. Come on now…” Bass sighs. His hood on his head drapes off of his face as he stares up at the cloudy sky.

“Let’s go home.”

He kicks the door open to his room, it’s when he sees a flash of a white coat and grey hair and his heart sinks. 

Oh no.

He turns around, expression a mixture of anger and pity.

_He fucking didn’t._

His hands have the drawer of petals. Some so old they were withered and dry, some fresh as the blue daisy sitting side.

It all reeked of scanty oil.

“I knew you were acting weird.” Wily grumbled, eyebrows furrowed into despair, his eyes dead and lifeless.

What does he care about?

“...” Bass is silent. He doesn’t know whether to scream at him for going through his room or run far, far away.

“Hey, who is it?”

“...”

“I asked you a question, who is it? It’s blue, so who is it? Splash woman? Hardman? Diveman? Needleman? Chillman? Iceman? Pumpman?”

“It’s none of your-”

“GeminiMan? ShadowMan? Flashman? AIRMAN?!”

“It’s none of them, got it?”

“Don’t tell me it’s him- DO NOT tell me it's him.” The drawer fell out of his hands and the flowers spilled to the floor with a loud thunk.

He hears murmuring down the hall. They are listening.

Bass couldn’t give a fuck anymore.

He couldn’t help himself. Perhaps being a smartass was the last thing going for him now, he responded, 

“Okay fine, I won’t tell you it’s him.”

“Are you kidding me right now?!” he screamed, a vein throbbing on his forehead and stamped his foot.

“Listen, it wasn’t my fucking idea.”

"How the hell did this happen?!"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"What do you mean you're the one who FELL IN LOVE !"

"THIS WASN'T MY IDEA!"

"THEN WHOSE WAS IT?!”

“Do you think I want this?!” Bass’s voice became shrill,- even to him. “I would’ve rather died than let YOU find out! OR anyone else! I had no intention of fucking letting anything happen! EVER.”

“Well guess what’s happening now?”

“What?”

Wily sighs and pinches the point between his nose and eyebrows.  
“I can’t let you go on like this and you know it. You can’t destroy someone that you lo-”

“I do not “love” him so get that out of your mouth. I can destroy him regardless-”

“You think I don’t know what I do all day?! I thought that you were being smart and gathering information- but you just want to make googly eyes at him!”

“I do not!” He screamed, “I wanna be the strongest- and I don’t give a shit about anything- ANYTHING that gets in my way!”

“Fine then! Go out then! Fight him! Right now!”

“Right now?”

“Yeah! Right now!”

Bass was quiet, hesitating.

“See? SEE? You can’t do this- you can’t! The Bass I know is a horrible robot that would have fought him with or without my permission!”

“I… I-”

“Listen to me. If you die I can’t recover your I.C. chip.” Wily places his hands on Bass’s shoulders. His wide eyes pierce into his stricken red eyes. “It will be very, very painful. I’ve seen robots- out there- with this disease. Their eyes and mouths contorted with silent pain. Every part of their insides is coated with flowers. Not a single part of them can be salvaged. Believe me, I tried, but it is so corrupted those stupid petals that you’re better off cutting your losses and starting from scratch.” he looked annoyed. “I even opened up the motherboard in the mainframe and the I.C. chip in the core and there was the smallest of buds inside. How does that even work?!”

“...” That was going on inside of him. He felt himself shaking. Just the thought of those going inside of the very root of him and his mind. What makes him, him. He swallows. The very thought made him feel gross and violated.  
He can’t trust even his motherboard. For all, he knows it could be corrupted right now. Maybe that was why he was thinking those weird thoughts- or maybe not. He wouldn’t even be operational if that were true.

He clutched at the power gem on his chest.

“What about his core?”

“Oh, it was the worst part. I suspect it was the source-”

Bass’s eyes went wide.

“Because there were so many flowers packed inside of it.” he shook his head. “You need to get it. You understand that now right? That’s not the way you want to die right?”

“...” Bass hesitantly shook his head.

“So what should you do now?”

“...Alright, fine, I’ll get the stupid surgery.”

“Atta boy. Sure, you won’t be able to love again, but did you ever need to in the first place?”

“...”

“Exactly. I’ll send one of those lazy-” he took in a deep breath. “...I’ll have Quickman or one of them get you when I'm ready.”

Bass was silent for a long moment after Wily left.

Treble gave him a pleading look.

“...What do you think Treb?”

He barked.

“Of course you’d think that… But what’s the point? Of needing to love? Why would I need a use for it? I’ve been fine without it… More than fine without it but…”

Treble stared at him.

“...Why do I still want to keep it?”

He barked again.

“I’m not going to tell him and that’s final. He gave him the stink eye.

_“Then what are you going to do?”_

“I’ll figure it out.”

Decisions, decisions. To keep the thing that makes him so human-like… Or to go against his creator...

As he fled into the night, he didn’t have a choice from the start.

Bass never did follow orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming at'cha on the 25th! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired

He stares into the night skies.

Stars twinkling and winking at them as they sparkle in the black abyss. Millions of light-years away, probably already dead by the time they reach the earth but still dancing just for them- one last time. 

Treble is sleeping soundly on his chest, heavy pressure soothing his aching insides.

He’s exhausted, he's been exhausted for what feels like weeks now, but he can’t bring himself to end it all. He can't fall asleep and every time he closes his eyes he just opens them back up.

When he first went on his own, Bass wandered from here to there, where he was residing. Arcade, the grocery store, the mall. His bright eyes glimmering at the decorations and fake trees. 

It was so sweet. He can feel the warmth radiated in the air, and the music playing. He hates it but even he is affected by the warm and cozy feeling he gets. 

It’s so cold now. Trebles underbelly holds his motor, where all his energy comes from so it is very warm there. But his backside is pressed against the frosted white snow. His hands curl into balls beside him. Cold. 

He doesn’t breathe, but he imagines doing so, and the puffs of white smoke escaping his mouth as the humans do.

He wonders what day it is.

He wonders how long has it been

He wonders if Wily bothered looking for him, or if he gave up.

He can almost hear him.

_“Well if he’s stupid enough to choose death there's no point looking for him.”_

He almost laughs, a noise escapes from his lips and his chest shudders.

Oh no.

He springs forward, joints aching with pain as he does so. Coughing and gagging, the sound sick and wet from his insides, Treble springs into action and lets Bass clench harshly onto him as the pain- unbearable- earth-shattering pain floods over to him. He tries to scream but the noise is garbled and more oil escapes. It sears into what feels like the root of his body and he kicks at the snow- shuddering and shaking all over. The flowers explode onto the ground, petals dark and black instead of blue.

Oil pours from his lips for a moment and he shuddered, unclenching from Treble and lying back onto the ground. Cold soothing his circuits for a brief moment. 

He knows he doesn’t want him to die but-

The pain.

It’s unbearable.

Bass has never wished for death, ever, but it doesn’t sound so bad compared to everything else.

_“Isn’t it strange that you were built to help destroy the humans and you ended up falling prey to the most human emotion of all?”_

Shitty asshole…

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He opens them back up when he hears a whine from Treble.

The shitty asshole stares at him.

“Do you mind?” his voice sounds hoarse, voice chip likely damaged from the constant exposure to oil.

“...The carnation.” he picks up and twists the stem in his hands. It’s white and clustered together with various lace-like petals, white with a blue edge. “They symbolize purity but with the addition of blue, they represent trust and devotion, true love as they say. The carnation can also represent the kind of love you can only get from a parent. A mother's love.”

“The fuck you want? A gold star?” he bites at him.

Protoman shook his head and sighed.

“You’re dangerously close to the line of death, are you not aware of that?”

“Shut up. I already made my decision. I’d rather die.” he lets his words sink into the heavy banks of snow. Protoman sighs again as he approaches closer to his side, crouching down as he boots sink into the snow.

“Does my brother really mean that much to you?”

He isn’t about to tell him how much he admires him. He isn’t going to tell him about that always-worried smile he has, how persistent he is. How much he truly believes in his (somewhat naive) cause for peace. How even though he wasn’t built to be more than just a lab assistant-  
He likely feels more fulfilled than him, built for war in mind.

He just grunts in return. “It isn’t about him. My pride is on the line here.”

“I see…”

“But, I tried getting rid of it dammit. I don’t get why it felt wrong. It felt like… Like… Like…”

“Like they were changing you? Turning you out from who you are and changing you to fit their needs?” he asks.

“I don’t know what it was!”

“I can relate.”

“Betcha can Breakman.”

“...” he breathes out. Flickers of annoyance flash across his face 

“Alright.” he stands and takes position behind his head. Bass blinks for a moment and is shocked when his arms reach under his armpits and hoist him over his shoulder.

“OI!” his voice chip squeaks, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“You’re going to insist on being stupid I can tell, you’ll thank me for this after.”

“Like hell, I will!” his fists strike at his back but after he starts walking he can hardly bother to struggle any longer.

“Treble- sic him!” 

Treble stares at him for a moment and follows close behind Protoman

“What the hell Treb…?” He growls. 

He barks, _“He’s going to get you help so you don’t die.”_

Bass crinkles his nose at the thought of being indebted to Mr. Tuxedo fuckin’- mask.   
“Where the hell are you taking me?”

“Just relax and recharge for a bit, it's clear you don’t have much energy- you only tried to hit me for a little bit.”

“Answer the question.”

“Once you wake up you’ll find out.”

“I hate you.”

“Likewise.”

“I don’t understand why you care.”

“I don’t but he does. And as I've said, I care about him.”

“That’s stupid.”

“All of this is stupid. This disease- this whole situation is absurd.”

“...” Bass went silent. He couldn’t argue with that.

“You’re cold.” Protoman states.

“I know. You’re not that different.” he snarked back.

“I am made out of metal.”

Bass closes his eyes. After a moment he says, “Why do humans live? I don't get it. They’re all clueless what the hell they are doing.”

“So are we.”

“Not really. We have programming and protocols and shit. How do humans work without all that? How do they know how to do shit? Are they born with it? Does someone tell them what to do? Do they just make it up as they go along? I don’t get it.”

Protoman chuckles. “Are you having an existential crisis?”

“Hell if I know. I’ve been feeling a lot of things and none of them are good… They’re a curse. Feelings.”

“That they are.” Protoman agrees. 

“Then why don’t I just get rid of one of them? Why am I doing this? I don’t get what I’m doing. I know this isn’t like me. I should be fighting like hell to get rid of this but I’m not.”

“Maybe… Just maybe… You’re tired of being like this.” 

“...I don’t get it,” Bass growled.

"In the end, we are only as human as they allow us to be. I pity you, Bass, I would hate to be built for something as shallow as defeating Megaman."

"What the hell were you built for then? You were supposed to be a war machine- Wily's told me that."

"I don't have a protocol."

"No protocol...?" Bass blinks, mind refusing to compute such a contradiction. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's the truth. I was supposed to be programmed with one but I never was. I suppose my protocol was to be Light's son, but it was never stated in me. Now I get to decide for myself. Tell me, does that make me more human?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

There's a beat of silence. 

“Go and recharge already.”

“Ha? Hate talking to me that much? Fuck you.”

“No, your voice is sounding garbled, it’s clear you’re undercharged. Get some rest.”

“...”  
He closed his eyes until the stomping of boots against fresh snow and the susurrus of Treble’s pitter-patter steps couldn’t be heard any longer.

…

“Is he okay?”

Is he dead? He feels… very warm…

Maybe he’s in hell. Humans believe in that right?  
He can believe in it a little. He's certain he wouldn’t go to heaven.

His auditory receptors are taking a little to long clearly process the data it’s receiving. He hears nothing discernable- trying to recognize the voices until he hears-

“You said you found him out in the snow Protoman?”

His eyes fly open.

“Oh!”

He is the first thing he sees. Brown hair slightly tousled and sapphire eyes slightly anxious. He smiles at him, smile carrying some of that anxiety. He’s wearing a blue oversized hoodie, sleeves rolled up to his forearm and…  
His hands are so small. He frowns at the thought.

“You’re awake! That’s good… You looked like you needed a good recharge.” He places a hand on his chest. If his breath could catch it would have as his eyes unwillingly widen. Megaman recoils and takes his hand away.

“You’re freezing.”

“...” he doesn’t answer him and is currently staring daggers at “Blues” who just smirks, arms crossed against his chest as he leans against the wall.

“I hate you.”

“Eh?”

“Not you. I hate you too-” he ignores the stab in his chest, “But mostly him for bringing him here.”

“Oh… I see…” Megaman’s eyes flicker to the floor. “You still hate me.”

It feels as if he took that stab in his chest and ripped it tenfold.

“Where’s Treble?” he changes the topic. 

“He’s out playing with Rush.”

“Tch.” _Traitor._

“Elecman was in here earlier with Dr. Light and he said he could tell your charging systems were acting funny. He um- could sense the pulse and all… Is there something wrong with your internal systems? I bet there would be after being in the cold so long…” he sounds disheartened at the end. Twiddling his fingers and playing with the string on his hoodie, turning it over and over in his hands as he swallows. “I can perform some basic repairs. I’m not as good as Doctor Light but-”

“I don’t you or anyone else messing with my fucking insides. Fuck off.”

Megaman winces and swallows again. “But… You’re… You haven’t gotten back up. If you were fine you would have walked out of the door by now, wouldn't you?”

“...” That was true. He couldn’t deny it and stood silent.

“See? I want to help you, Bass, please, tell me what's wrong-”

“It’s not your fucking business. Leave me alone. Just let me fucking lay here if you won’t let me go back outside.”

Rock peers out the frosted windowpane. “It’s snowing still… It's dangerous to stay outside in such extreme temperatures.”

“Then just let me sit here.”

“But if you are seriously damaged you could die!”

“Would that really be such a bad thing for you?” Bass counters, and as soon as he does Ro- Megaman looks horrified. 

“How could you say that?”

“One less robot to slaughter for ya huh?” he tries to shrug but his core and chest tighten with pain and he winces a tiny bit.

“Bass…” Megaman’s expression goes soft. “You know I'd do anything to save you. That applies to all robots, not just you.”

“...” It’s so sappy it physically hurts. It hurts that he’s taking it in such a wrong way. He says any robot, he wouldn’t for a minute even consider-  
Fuck it hurts so bad and he isn’t even trying to move.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” 

Rock looks behind him.

“Ah! Thanks for bringing him here Blues!”

“See ya around Christmas time.” he nods and disappears with a flash.

Moments after there’s a knock on the door. Bass watches as Megaman opens it. The light in Dr. Light’s kind eyes brim and his beard appears like a fluffy white cloud attached to his face as he smiles.

“Ah, Bass… You're awake.” his expression changes to sorrow for a moment. “You remind me a lot of Albert’s early days. So feisty and so stubborn... Ah,” he backpedals, “Not those are bad qualities to have, sometimes persistence is needed in certain instances.”

“...” Bass doesn’t know what to make of Dr. Light. The bulk of his knowledge comes from stories told by Wily and rants about him. He can see some of Megaman in him, but Megaman is almost a concentrated form of that kindness in his eyes.

Naturally, with his only interaction with humans being Wily, he responds, “Yeah, yeah. Fuck you want already?”

Megaman gasps, “Bass! Don’t-”

“It’s fine Rock. I apologize for eavesdropping but I heard some of your conversations.” he sits in the seat next to him and it's only then he gathers enough awareness to realize where he was.

He laid on his back on a bed- yeah a bed. Thin white sheets cover his body and a pillow is propped underneath his head. He wonders who the hell did that- probably Megaman. This doesn’t read Tuxedo Mask to him. This is something Megaman would do. 

If he were to guess the function of the room it would be a spare bedroom, it's rather barebones in the closet stationed one side, a desk, and a window above said desk. Why they would put him here instead of the lab is also beyond him. 

“Is there a reason you don’t want us to find out what's wrong with you?”

He considers being a smart ass and responding “everything is wrong with me.” But opts for silence. If he starts spewing all the bullshit sitting inside of his mind he's going to be here all day.

“...It’s alright. You don’t have to tell us.”

He can’t help himself, “It better be.”

Dr. Light just smiles- a bit sadly and stands. “If you want to keep him company Rock don’t badger him. If he wants help, he’ll come to us in our own time.”

“...” Megaman nods after a moment. “I suppose you’re right, Doctor…” 

“But Bass, if you ever need any assistance- we are here for you.”

“...” He doesn’t know what to say at all and just stares until he exits the room.

“...Bass…”

He silently stares at the ceiling for a moment. “Why was he so nice?” he finally asks. “He should hate me right? For trying to kill you? Why the fuck was he so nice?”

“That’s how he is.”

“But why?” 

Megaman blinks at him and approaches closer. “What do you mean why?”

“I mean why?”

“Why was he nice?”

“No, why he’s a tooth fairy." he rolls his eyes, "Yes, why was he nice?”

“...I guess it’s because he believes in the good of everyone. Including you.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I do admit it has been our downfall before… But, is it so wrong to want to think the best about others?”

Bass tch’d. “You’d let Wily walk all over you right this second if he begged you enough.”

“...” his expression became almost mournful. “Maybe in the past I would have but certainly not now… I hate to say this but I think he's an exception. I don’t think I could ever… Ever forgive him now.” his voice becomes hushed at the end. His fingers trail against the grey parts of his endoskeleton and he bristles at the very warm touch.

“The hell are you doing?!”

“...Have you ever thought about how it took hundreds- thousands of years for humans to become so advanced to create us? How we can pass as being so human-like if we just tried? But there is still a gap between us and them… We don’t have true freedom like them. We’re built for one thing in mind. Some of us are built to be but machines... “ He almost looks teary-eyed. “I find that to be so sad…”

“You’re just insulting me right now. What’s up with you and this crap? Protoman was also trying to lecture me about it.” he frowns “In fact, you sound almost exactly like him.”

“I guess I have been spending a lot of time with him… I just thought maybe you had a different perspective. I always thought that being built for such a purpose would be so lonely… is it? Is it lonely?”

He wants to say of course he is. He doesn’t have any brothers to play fucking uno with or anyone besides Treble and Wily to talk to. Wily’s a human and an asshole at that. Treble is really good company but in the end, he is built to be a dog. He isn’t that complex conversation-wise. When he says he doesn’t know, he truly doesn’t know. If he did know he would just say so. 

He wants to say that it does hurt to be built for something like to destroy him, just a little bit. Even more so since he's made the mistake and caught feelings of all things.

Of course, he doesn’t. He’s silent as he stares at the window, cloudy with the icy frost. He says one thing in return.

“Sometimes.”

“...” Rock takes his hand. A certain kind of warmth spreads through his body and Bass closes his eyes. Feeling content at even though this is wrong. This is very wrong. His combat systems weakly rev up in his mind and even now in his weakened state, his body tries to gather enough energy for just one perfectly-timed shot. That’s all it could take now.

But he’s content. Right now he isn’t alone. 

Rock’s voice is soft. “I still want to be friends Bass. Always have. I think I always will. “

“I know. I know that. You’re always so persistent about it…”

“Do you think we could be friends? Could you just stay here? Not even think about Wily?”

“Heh…” he opens his eyes and sinks into Rock’s hopeful expression. “I’m not leaving and I certainly don’t want to talk about that asshole.”

Rock’s hand squeezed his own. “Really?!”

He grunts in response. His eyes light up and he grins. 

_Until I die, that is._ He thinks to himself. He would almost say that just for his reaction, but the look on his face is almost too precious to take away.

His thoughts still amaze him as he is rudely reminded of how much a fucking idiot he is. Imagine if Wily heard that. He’d be in for early retirement. The heart attack would put him to sleep better than a coma. 

“I don’t have a choice. I can’t leave.”

“I guess that’s true. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Bass thinks for a moment. He considered saying no but he had a question on his mind that he blurted out instead. “...What does love feel like?”

“Eh?”

“I asked you a question and I’m not repeating it.”

Rock thought for a moment. “I guess… When you care so much about a person it hurts. When you would do anything for them. When they are happy, you are happy. When… If that person is happy, you think, you can handle anything.” he finished. “No matter how painful.”

Bass considers that for a moment. Is that how he feels about Rock? Is he happy when he’s happy? When he smiles he does feel his core get a little warm. But is that the same thing? What is happiness? The exhilaration- the joy he got from fighting, is that happiness? If he did kiss him, what would he feel? Happy? 

Now that he thinks about it, what does happiness feel like?

“Is there a reason you asked?” 

“...That stupid disease that’s been going around.”

“I feel bad for them. I know what it feels like to be in one-sided love…”

“You?” Bass scoffed. Who wouldn’t like someone like him?

“Yep.,” he said sadly. “I already know he doesn’t feel the same.”

“He?”

“Hm?” Megaman looked confused.

“Not a girl?”

“Does it matter if its a girl or not?”

“Well, no, it doesn’t but I thought you would get with that brown-haired girl-”

“Tempo? Oh no, we’re just friends. And I’m not nearly as good as friends as Blues and Tempo are. If I’m being honest I don’t know a lot of girls in general. There’s Tempo, Kalinka, Splashwoman, and Roll. Ah, well, there’s also Honeywoman… But that’s it. Why’d you get that idea?”

“Fuck if I know” It’s just what he’s always pictured in his head. “Love… Is fucking stupid.”

“It is not.”

“Yes it is, you said yourself you’re in one-sided love. What good is an emotion that only brings pain if it isn’t returned?”

“Well… When it is returned… I’m sure it’s a wonderful feeling.”

“It’s idiotic.”

“But the people who do have their love returned always look so happy… I wonder what that feels like.” Rock confesses.

“...” Maybe that is happiness. Knowing your feelings are returned. Loving and being loved…

Although he hates how sappy it is. It’s gross on his tongue and he feels exhausted suddenly. Too much thinking. 

“My brother Ice suffered from hanahaki… Don’t tell Roll this but he loved Roll, but Roll never would return his feelings. So he had it done in secret… The er, surgery.”

“That’s weak,” Bass growled. “He should’ve been a man and died.”

Rock shook his head, “You don’t get it. It’s scary being in a position like that. It’s easy to say what you could do until you experience it for yourself… I don’t know what I would do if I got the disease…”

“...” Bass wanted to laugh but he didn’t. The irony of it all wasn’t lost on him a bit. But he fucking hates irony and he was tired again. 

“Quit talking now. I’m fucking sleepy.”

“I’ll stay here until you wake up then.”

“That’s stupid… why would you do that?”

“Because I want to.” Megaman didn’t mince his words. He was serious. 

“...”

This was wrong, he can taste an edge of surprise in Megaman's voice as he isn’t screaming curse words or trying to lash out at him. He lets him take his stupid hand and listens to his voice until he passes out.

Wily was right. He doubts even not in his weakened state he could bring himself to try to kill him.

Well, maybe not. But he knows his core and his brain isn’t in the right state for that.  
Not with this stupid mother fucking disease.

But alas, he goes back into slumber and back into his recharging form. It is better to rest here in bed than in a snowbank after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas!


	4. 4

He awakes. Megaman is still sitting by his side. 

He’s been like this for a few days now. He doesn’t know his angle here. Maybe it’s like as Protoman said, he feels guilty or whatever stupid bullshit. 

He’s such a sensitive baby sometimes. 

But he likes it, as hard it is to admit. It’s adorable how he seems to care so much. 

It’s also a reminder of the pain.

He can feel it, sitting in his faux-organs. Any moment now the most painful bouquet in his life is going to come up and he will be powerless to stop it. After it comes up, he will be on the brink of his death. 

But at the same time, he feels content. Like if he died here he’d hardly doubt he'd have more regrets than usual.  
His regret usually consisted of every misstep, every false move in battle. Every time that he could’ve done something just a little different that would lead to a victorious outcome. Where he could finally not be such a useless asshole.

“...”

He blinked.

Huh.

_“Useless.”_

As he sits here, wasting away that’s an accurate statement.

Fucking hell… This isn’t him at all. But he can’t stop those thoughts from dominating his mind. He doesn’t get why he feels regret thinking about Wily. He’s a schmuck. A total hack. Genius his ass. He isn’t anything like Megaman and they know it. Like Megaman but better? He can hardly stack up.

Is this another symptom of the disease? Is he admitting he isn’t better?

And it isn’t a moment where its a huge revelation. He’s always known this.   
He just didn’t want to admit it.

Megaman awakes. He yawns and rubs at his eyes. It’s eerie how human-like he is, sometimes. He’s never seen any other robot masters do that. The hell would they need to yawn for?

“Good morning Bass…’ he says sleepily. Voice chip doesn’t sound fully activated, voice sounds groggy and half-lidded with sleep.   
But it's adorable. 

Bass grunts in response. Thankful for a distraction. 

“Did you recharge alright? I’ll have Elecman check you again just to make sure… he’s supposed to be coming back around today…”

He places a palm on his chest. For a second the pain flickers away from his chest. It takes everything in him for not to grab and his hand and do- something  
Like what? Fuck if he knows.

Megaman pulls away and the sharp striking pain knocks back at him.

“You’re still freezing… Are you sure I can’t just- take a look? I promise not to do anything I’m just really worried that perhaps your internal temperature systems are malfunctioning. It isn’t normal for you to be so cold after resting for a few days now…”

God, he wants to tell him how much it's so nice that he cares about him. He wants to say that from the very bottom of his core. But he forces out the words;

“Buzz off.”

Instead.

Megaman doesn't look surprised at his statement.

"I just worry…"

"That worry would be better placed somewhere else." he grimaces, biting his tongue. Shit that wasn’t supposed to come out. 

"But I am! What happened to you for you to be out there without Wily?”

“I ran away.”

“I know- but why?”

"...The reason isn’t much different from that shitty assholes reason. He wanted to mess around with my internal circuits and got all pissy when I said ``no.”

“Your situation and Blues’ situation is different though.”

“Different how?”

“In that, I’m here to try and help you but you refuse. Blues didn’t have anyone besides dad… I mean, he does now… and now so do you."

He doesn’t know how to respond like that. His chest twists and his tongue feels numb. Like a coward he backs away from the conversation, admitting defeat. 

"I don’t wanna talk about it anymore…" 

He doesn’t want to talk about anything at all. His chest tightens further in pain and feels like a sick ball of worry is resting there. He thinks maybe if he keeps talking those flowers that have been growing and scratching at his sides for days now will finally claim their time to shine and then everything will come crashing down. 

He wonders, what would he have done if he ever achieved his protocol? Wouldn’t he just cease to exist after that? Is that what Ro- MEGAMAN and stupid asshole meant? That their existence as war machines and their usage to humans always had an expiration date? The moment they have finally fulfilled their purpose they cease to have a reason to exist? What stops them from being scrapped for more things to create for different purposes? Unlike humans. Humans… they always find something to do.

God, he got to him. Protoman, shitty masked tuxedo got to him. He realizes that he would have never finished his protocol. Because he knows the minute he does so-  
He has nothing else to do.

No reason to exist.

No reason for Wily not to use him for spare parts.

Is that why they feel sympathy?

Shit. 

Megaman glances out the window. 

“...It keeps snowing… It’s so pretty outside like a real… Christmas movie!”

He sighs and shakes his head, like the thoughts in his motherboard, are flying out of his endo-skull. 

“I’ve never understood Christmas. Wily got all pissy if we didn’t try to get him something but what's it for?”

“It used to be a religious holiday- at least that’s what Dad told me. But over the years it’s meaning kinda changed and now it's all about family and friends, spending time getting presents eating good food… and sharing time with the people you love.” he faces back at him for the last bit. He almost thinks he sees a flicker of something in his eyes but its gone. It’s stupid to think that anyway. He’s not a human, robots' eyes don’t flicker like Wily’s did when he was angry.

“How do you celebrate?” Rock asks him. Bass was thoughtful for a moment.

“Wily forces us to give him presents and then orders Chinese takeout while watching Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer on the TV in his lab.”

“...That’s a good movie.” Megaman says after a moment. Bass would disagree. He’s had that movie engraved into his memory by now. “Does he not give you anything?”

“Why would he? He’s got too many damn robots to worry about for one- and two, it's not as we expect him to get attached.’

‘What do you mean?”

“Sure it would be a pain if we blew up, but he could just build another. Why would he care that much about us to get us something when our chips could be destroyed any day?” 

Megaman blinked and shook his head, “That’s both close-minded and sad.”

Ouch.

“Any of my brothers- Elec, Cut, Guts… they could get destroyed. But, Dad still gets them something. He still treats them equally. He loves them like how he loves us.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be his son or something?”

“I am his son. But that doesn’t mean he can’t love all his creations. If Wily doesn’t love you why does he create them?”

Bass opens his mouth.

“I mean I know WHY but why would he bother going through the effort of giving you specialized I.C. chips that give you your personality traits if he is just going to treat you like that? You might as well just be like a sniper joe or something...”

“...” Bass shrugs. 

“I don’t understand him. Not one bit. Maybe he is insane like how the news stations say…”

Now, Bass doesn’t know a lick about mental illnesses, he doesn't know any humans outside of Wily and, he guesses he knows Light a little bit now, but it isn’t a lot.  
That being said, he does think he has a few errors in his electronic brain.

“Are you going to stick around for Christmas Bass?”

“When is Christmas anyway? I haven’t any fucking idea what day it is ever since I left.”

“Oh, It’s the 22. Only 3 days now!” he chirps.

“...” He left before it had turned December. “...I still don’t get what you do.”

“Well, you’ve watched Rudolf so you know Santa Claus comes to every Christmas Eve and sets presents underneath the tree. Then you wake up, open them, and spend the day with friends and family. Sometimes Dr. Cossack and Dr. Lalinde come over with Kalinka and Tempo but only sometimes. They have their own families too. We have a tradition to find a Christmas ornament on the tree, it kinda looks like a pickle but we aren’t sure what it is. Anyway, whoever finds it gets to open the first present! We also help Roll prepare Christmas dinner, but nobody but Dad can eat it so he gets us those premium E-tanks.”

Bass took a minute to process everything he was saying. He was going a bit fast because he was excited. Which was also adorable.

“Huh. That sounds… Wait- premium E-tanks?” he scowls. 

“Oh, yeah, they are really expensive so he only buys it on special occasions but they have a way better kick to them than regular E-tanks. The energy goes down so nice and smooth it's like heaven…” Megaman sighs and closes his eyes like he can taste it on his tongue. “It also smells so good! Like, strawberry soap!” 

“...Hell does that smell like?”

“Ah... I’ll ask Dad if you can have one too!”

“...You shouldn’t do that for me.” Bass clenches his fists and his chest tightens, the flowers thorns pierce at him and his circuits buzz alight. 

“Well, I am. You deserve to have fun too. Although, I don’t know how you'll be able to join in if you won't let us see what's wrong with you…”

The door opens. This startles Megaman and he jumps. Bass is almost thankful.

“Roll!”

She frowns as she enters the room, Bass can tell she hates him, and he can’t even be sure that it is unwarranted. 

Rock and Roll are strange to him. Their relationship is different from robot masters in separate lines who in their familiarity call each brother. Their brotherly ties have always had an artificial edge to them. Brothers in arms, brothers in combat, but not much in common after that. Megaman's relationship with that girl feels almost organic. Like they do share some sort of blood between them. Not that he knows how humans reproduce. Well, he doesn’t know why their relationship feels different to him when compared to others. It just does and he hates it. It isn’t logical. He supposes not a lot of things about what was happening was logical. Emotions and logic don’t get along for a reason. They constantly battle between his head.

_“Destroy Rock!”_

_“Kiss Megaman!”_

Bah. 

Treble enters the room and stands on his hind legs, front paws pushed onto the bed so Bass can pet him.

He does, of course. 

He scritches gently behind the ears as Megaman and Roll’s voice wash over him.

“Dad needs you.”

“About…?”

“I don’t know to go and ask him!”

“Alright…” Megaman grumbles. 

Roll is suddenly hovering over the bed. Bass doesn’t bother looking up from Treble.

“What do you want?”

“What are you planning?”

“Nothing.” 

"Don’t lie to me I know you're going to do something that will break his heart. You’ve probably been acting sick this whole time haven’t you?”

“No. That ain’t your business. Buzz off already and quit bothering me.”

“He cares about you, he wants to make sure you’re alright. So if you’re just staying here to mess with his head I swear-”

“That ain’t my style.” he snaps, finally looking up.” If I wanted-” His eyes grow wide and his core sinks into his boots. His hands tremble and tighten around Trebles' head. 

“Are you okay?” She frowns, concerned. 

“...” He inhales and exhales, his core thrums like a drum and his head feels dizzy the flowers- flowers push at his insides and the thorns set his chest ablaze with what feels like fire. 

He coughs and hacks, hissing, Roll stares at him in horror.

“Ba-”

“Leave.” he hisses, voice chip varying in pitch.

She tries to say something and Bass screams at her, “LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!”

“Bass?!” 

His optic systems almost fail and blurred as he hacks and coughs those _fucking_ petals up. Each leaves him breathless and trembling. His auditory receptors ring as the pain sears at his core. Like a hot blazing bonfire, getting more and more intense as it eats at everything around them for its destruction. He gags, he's never felt such pain before. All the other times he's coughed up flowers pale in comparison and he wishes he would die if only for it finally stop. Wheezing, his neck suddenly feels as if someone had stabbed it clean through with a pike. He tries to scream but it comes out like he’s underwater and oil leaks from his mouth. He feels something wet on his face and his internal computer weakly registers he's crying. 

He didn't know he could-

The first flower comes up with a puddle of oil. It’s inky blackness stains the white sheets permanently and he tries to scream again, failing as another flower blocks his throat. His chest and back shudders and he gasps.

He feels a warm hand on his back. It was almost soothing and enough to take away the pain for a split second. He finds himself leaning into its warmth until the next flower forces its way up.

His audio receptors acknowledge voices, as another. Then another, and another, and another all come up.

Until 12 blue roses are sitting on the ruined bed and mattress. 

Their meaning is obvious. 

The petals are beautiful, he thinks, crumpled and still crying on the bed. Silent tears. He never knew Wily programmed him to be able to cry. Then again he never tried. He’s on his fucking knees staring at the thick, large puddle of fucking oil. It tastes like thick smoke and soot, mashed together in a paste with ash, half-used energy, and charcoal. It smells like burnt plastic.

He registers Megaman is sobbing next to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me?” he squeaks, sniffling. 

Bass tries to speak but he just vomits up more oil, the stuff leaks down from his chin and onto his knees. 

“There's so many… It’s okay, It’s okay.” Bass doesn’t know if he's trying to reassure him or himself until he squeezes him against his chest. 

It’s a hug. It should hurt, it should hurt, but he finds it soothing and closes eyes. So nice and warm.

He’s exhausted. He has been for a long time now, and it's only gotten worse. 

He thinks, maybe by now it’s made its way into his motherboard and I.C. chip.

No, no. maybe that will be the last place it will infect. Maybe that's how they all died. 

“What’s going on in here-”

“Dad! He has hanahaki!” 

Still sobbing… He feels the wetness on his chest and feels the guilt beating him up inside eating at him. His audio processors blink in and out as he struggles to stay awake. 

“I-It’s alright. When he awakes we’ll decide what to do, but until then…”

He’s fucking tired of this constant recharging…

It’s quiet when he awakes. Too quiet. It also takes far too long for his audio and cornea receptors to switch on. 

He’s freezing. That’s the first thing he feels after more pain.   
His eyes gaze down to his feet, which are buckled into the table. He can’t sit up or move, not that he would want to. He thought maybe he'd feel better for a bit after coughing up all those roses (no wonder they hurt so much) but he feels even more empty and damaged than before. Which he supposes is understandable. The roses probably did fuck up his insides pretty bad. He can imagine them poking at his circuits and shoving them out of place. Against his core- no that's where they sprouted from. His body is trying to get rid of them to minimize the damage from the flowers. But in the end, it created more damage.

His gaze goes to the corner of the room. 

Megaman is resting inside of a capsule. The outside lists that he in Idle mode.

“...”

Rock…

Shouldn’t he be in his room?

His gaze turns up to the glass ceiling of the large expanse lab. The moon highlights the metal machines glistening with shiny luster. Shapes of bolts of nuts, wrenches, and tools littered around the counters and workspaces. A welding kit sits in its case. A few cups of coffee and empty E-tanks lounge around.

One falls to the floor with a loud clang. His eyes go back to Rock.

Not even his eyebrows had twitched.

Back up to the ceiling.

He isn’t surprised to see shitty asshole standing there. Scarf fluttering in the wind gracefully. Dark shades shrouding his expression as he stands out in his bright red armor.

‘...’ he glares at him. 

After a moment the window opens and he drops down silently. Footsteps thud against the cold metal flooring and Bass is silent as he walks up to him.

“You still haven’t told him.”

“...There is no point.’

“Why don’t you tell him?”

"How would you react if I told you to do something that completely goes against your very existence? Huh? You wouldn’t exactly bend over backward for it. At least this way I don’t die a failure."

"I see, Bass still strives some attention from his parents. Like a child showing his father the drawing he made-”

“It isn’t that! It isn’t that I don’t give a shit about him! It’s just- I don’t get it. I still don’t understand how this happened even… Fuck, I don’t know if that's what it is anymore! I-I thought I could still do it. If I wanted to, any moment I could kill him. But I… I can’t… I fucking cant. I didn't even try but he… Fucking hell he hugged me. Does he even understand what that does to me?! That he's just getting my hopes up?! I don’t know if I want to punch him in the face or kiss the shit out of him.” he pauses. “Fuck me… This shit sucks…”

‘...’ Protoman just stares at him. “Telling him is still an option.”

“I-I can’t. How the hell do I…’

‘Forget about Wily. Forget about your protocol. Forget about all of that. What do you want to do?”

“... I think… I want to kiss the shit out of him.”

“Then do it.”

“Oh please, oh yeah let me just kiss the guy who I’ve told I hate and threaten to kill him- you fucking nuts?!”

“Start with telling him your feelings.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah no. You're insane. 

“You’re stubborn.’

“And you aren’t?”

“Fair play. IF you’re going to die anyway, why don’t you just tell him? IF you’re so certain he doesn’t like you back, which. For the record, I disagree with, why don't you just tell him already?”

“You put that bullshit into my headspace where he will feel guilty. It’s your fault.”

Wait.

“You might be his brother but you’re sure as shit wrong. Do you honestly think he could like me back? After all, I’ve done? Fucking idiot.”

“He’s forgiving.”

“Not of Wily.”

“But he can forgive you. But you have to want his forgiveness. You have to want to understand and know him. You can’t just follow him around everywhere-”

“Like you don’t do that.”

“Talk to him for once.”

“No.”

“...Well fine then. If you don’t tell him, I will.”

“Yeah fucking right.”

“Do you want to test me?”

Bass squinted at Protoman-- and found he was dead serious.

“You have until Christmas eve. After that, I’m telling him.”

“Do you think I’m even going to be alive for Christmas?”

“I don’t know- will you?”

“...”

He doesn’t know either.

Protoman left after that. And while he still hated him, he had a way with his words. Even though he didn’t want to even consider the outlandish idea of telling Megaman- he made a good argument.

Kinda.

Fuck sakes he's alone with his thoughts now. That's the real punishment here… 

Dr. Light did a diagnostics check on him the next day. Auto was beside him, a robot he’s never even heard of. He was obnoxiously green in color and even more obnoxiously loud and boisterous. Cracking jokes in an attempt to lighten the room. If he wasn’t so weak he would have fired a shot at him by now.  
Dr. Light asked for his permission to unscrew what held his chest plate in place. He shrugged and Light took that as permission to go forward. He did for a moment consider saying no, but he does want to know when he’s going to die, so it wasn’t worth fighting over. Auto handed him the screwdriver. With such a small attachment at the end. Bass watched as he brought it to the chest and to those teeny tiny screws that couldn’t be seen in his dark armor unless you knew where to look.

Megaman looked worried and anxious as he tightly held the bolts in his hand that Dr. Light handed him. The power gem on his chest laid undisturbed as the chest piece was gently removed from him. The grey endoskeleton his chest looked fresh and shiny, a deeper shade of grey than the rest of his body.

Dr. Light frowned.

“Where do you open at?”

For a moment he thought about retaliating one last time. Combat systems in his head warning him that they could kill him in his compromised state.

But he honestly did not have a choice.

“You need to push on the power gem. And then unscrew the back.”

Dr. Light sighed and rolled his eyes, “Albert never did have an eye for practical design…” 

“Well, if he ever got into the wrong hands it does ensure they can’t do anything to him without his permission, I wouldn’t know to do that unless he told us.” Auto chuckled and Megaman stayed silent.

This time he couldn’t refrain from telling him to shut up and did so. He looked hurt and Bass couldn't help but get a smug bit of satisfaction from the giggle that escaped Megaman’s lips for a moment. Gently, Dr. light flipped Bass onto his side, he winced and twisted his head uncomfortably so his neck joint popped. His helmet was the coolest but it got in the way for things like this. Like hell was he going to remove it though. Megaman placed a hand on his gem and gave a slight amount of pressure.

“Like this?”

Bass nodded and shuddered as he felt the screws on his back slowly being unscrewed. His mind screamed at him to tell them to stop and he shoved it all aside. It was a total out of body experience for a moment. He could feel every twist. It wasn’t painful, just unfamiliar as he was almost always unconscious when Wily was poking around his insides. The last layer of his chest that protected him was removed with a pop. Bass hissed as the air hit his precious circuits. Auto propped him onto his back and removed the panel. Megaman gasped in horror, a bit teary-eyed. 

“Woah…” Auto nearly dropped the panel in his hands. “That isn’t good…”

Dr. Light was silent and when Bass looked down at his chest he nearly threw up. 

So many flowers, blue blue and blue. A sea of flowers, burst from his chest like a garden. So overgrown you could only make out his vibrating purple core. It’s hue and brightness weak. He can’t even feel it vibrating. 

They stared into his chests. From the agapanthus, its small buds flouncing out from the stem. Some still buds, not yet bloomed. To the allium, tiny flowers sprouted into a ball of flora. The star-shaped bellflower, periwinkle in color. The columbine, a large white flower with triangle-shaped royal blue petals, and a vibrant yellow center. There were brunnera, stalks of delphinium, gathers of sea holly and Iris. Large cornflowers with delicate freesias and clusters of hydrangeas. 

There were so many. If he closed his eyes he would look dead and gone like he already succumbed to the illness.

“I’m gonna be honest Doc, I don’t know what to do. Do we… Cut them off? We can barely see what's going on inside of there.”

Dr. Light considered this. “I suppose we will have to cut the buds off… Are you fine with this?”

Bass laughed a fay sound. “Does it look like I’m begging you to let me keep these?”

“Very well then…”

Megaman stared silently as they cut off the buds, combing through the mess. As they did so, more and more flowers were stained black until instead of blue they appeared to be swallowed with darkness.

“...Who is it?” Megaman spoke up for the first time in ages.

“None ya.”

“Bass please, we can help you-”

“No point. I don’t need them, and I know, I know for a fact they don’t… They don’t…” he trailed off and sent a glare in his direction. “I’d rather die.”

“Well looks like you’re heading that way. All this oil is flooding your systems. It won’t be long before your systems are damaged to the point that you... Well…”

“Don’t speak that way Auto.” Dr. Light snapped. Auto blinked at him in surprise, clearly taken back from his tone of voice. Dr. light cusped his hand up to Auto’s audio receiver like a shield and whispered something to him. 

“Ohhh… OHHHH. That makes sense…”

Whatever it was they were talking about it didn’t matter enough to him. 

Well, that was a lie, he wanted to know what the fuck they were whispering about. But he didn’t bother saying that.

“I don’t want you to die Bass… If you don't need them, then, let us perform the-”

“No.”

Megaman was silent for a moment. His face twisted and his hands formed fists and he exploded into anger that Bass had only seen once before. He was almost in awe of how sudden it was, really and Auto and his Dad just watched, stunned. 

“I don’t understand you! Do you WANT to die??! If you won’t let us help you and you won't let us get RID of it- what do you want us to do?!”

“Absolutely nothing. I want NOTHING from you! I don’t need your help! Your brother can tell you for me when I die- Because right now I am a damn lost cause who you are better off without!”

“Why would you say that?!”

“Why would you care after all I’ve done to you?! Why do you care so much?!”

“...I’m not telling you until you tell me who you like.”

“Looks like you aren’t finding out until I die.”

“You would tell Blues but not me?”

“I had no intention of ever telling anyone! He was the one to figure it out! I would never just tell him!”

“Ugh! Quit being difficult already!”

“That’s just how I am!”

“I KNOW THAT! But it isn’t any less frustrating! If you would just listen to me- I don’t want you to die! This is- this is serious Bass! This is going to kill you and you won’t even listen to reason! You won’t let us help and I can’t… I can’t just let you die…”

“...” This hurt. It hurt almost as much as coughing up those roses. But he had to make this last point clear. 

“I don’t think he’s missing anything by not knowing until it’s too late. So let me make this clear-”

He sat up, oil leaked out from his chest, Auto tried to make him sit down but he struggled through the pain.

“This is my decision. Not yours. There is nothing you can do for me. I don’t want anything from you. I don’t need anything from you. You can’t save every robot, and you can't save me. 

“...” With tears in his eyes, Megaman turned away and ran out of the lab.

“...” he gave Doctor Light a harsh glare. “Aren’t you going to say anything to me? I made your precious son upset.”

“...Auto, can you please leave us for a moment?”

“U-uh, yes sir!” He ran off leaving him and Bass. He gently pushed the plate into place and Bass held onto it as he screwed it back into him.

“...You are like Albert when he was younger… So stubborn, thinking all he needed was himself… Of course, he eventually grew out of that line of thinking when we became partners-” the plate was screwed in and all that was left was the chest piece. “But he seems to have gone back to that… Or maybe, he never grew out of it at all.” he sighed.

“Even though it all, I think if Albert were to sincerely apologize I would stand with him. Even after all that has happened, he was still my friend…”

“Why are you telling me this?” He can’t help it. He will always be a smart ass.

Dr. Light smiled sadly.

“You don’t have to hide it. I already know.”

Bass swallowed, “Hide what?”

“I know you must be confused… and overwhelmed, but love is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Bass flinched, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable like he was poking through his insides for that information. 

“If only you weren’t in the hands of Wily… You could have had a healthier way to deal with these emotions, instead of feeling shame.”

“I-I don't- Oi! I have never been ashamed of anything in my life! You don’t know anything about me! I-I don’t- I don’t love anyone! A-and shouldn’t you hate me?”

“You’re just doing what you were built to do.”

“But I wasn’t built for this! I don’t understand any of it, I hate this, I hate this, I hate hate hate it. I hate that you made him so adorable- FUCK!” he felt his face turn bright red at his outburst.

Dr. Light laughed, “Forgive me but, he became adorable all on his own. And… My beautiful son… He was never built for any of this… This war, this fighting… This anguish… But, he’s handled it pretty well, wouldn't you say?”

Considering he's beat him despite not being built for it he’d agree.

“...What made you so sure that you know?”

“I was once in love myself. It was a long time ago… And I never got to voice my feelings. Before I knew it, I was an old man. Mind you, I could never have children…”

“Why?”

“Some humans have bugs in their programming.” Dr. Light laughed like sharing a joke. Bass didn’t get it and stared at him.

“...The point is, don’t make the mistake I made. I was far too ashamed of being in love I didn't go for it until my prime had long passed.”

“...Your other son keeps bugging me to tell him too. Why is it? Why don’t you just let me die?”

“...” Dr. light puts his hand on his shoulder and looked earnestly into his eyes. Bass couldn’t help it, he tensed up. It wasn’t like when Wily placed his hands onto his shoulders and lectured him, trying to scare him into obeying orders. It was a warm and gentle gesture. 

“It is because I love my son. And I want him to be happy. He always gets depressed around talk of you. He wants nothing more than for both of you to mend fences and get along. And maybe, love is the thing needed for that to happen.”

“...” Now Bass doesn’t even know where to begin with that and is thankful when Dr.Light stands up.

“I’ll leave the rest up to you. In the end, it is your decision… But, please… Think about it.”

He hated to think about shitty asshole Protoman. And while Dr.Light wasn’t on his shit list like he was he doesn’t know what to think of him. He believes that all he wants is for Megaman to be happy, but would he be okay if he returned-

NO don’t think like that…

“...”

Maybe he should tell him. Then, tell him that it isn’t his fault. That he’s going to die, in the end, there was nothing that he could have done.

Because he simply wasn’t designed for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming;;; uhhhhhh


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be or not to be...

“Please Bass…”

He was laying back in the bed. Even though he ruined the sheets with the oil they let him back in. Maybe it was because they felt sorry for him.

“....”

“Please… say something…”

“Something.”

“How could you be joking at a time like this?! You look awful, please, please, let us do something…”

He stared at the ceiling in ‘his’ room. He could feel those flowers again resting in his chest. Auto told him once those come up he would be done for, and he believes it. 

Meanwhile, Megaman still begs for him to reconsider. 

He probably should confess, but it's a constant struggle between himself. The parts of him that still tell him he could do it, if he put in the effort he could kill him and not die a failure.

But then there are the parts of him that ache and want to take his hand and capture his lips before he leaves this fucking bitch of an earth.

Treble yips at him.

“Tell him!”

It’s not that easy. He scowls at him. 

Everyone else's words echo in his mind. Protoman, Dr. light…

This should be easy. It’s death or... death. 

Maybe he is afraid of death, maybe he’s also afraid of dying like how everyone else is. On the battlefield, death was the last thing on his mind. He could be rebuilt. Their legendary battles that people talk about over and over and over would never truly die. Even if he was slightly off, who he is as a robot master changed... as long as he had his protocol, his very meaning for existence, he could be fine. He would know who he is and what he was made for.

If he dies he can’t ever come back now. Wily wouldn’t put in the effort to make him again after the hell he’s gone through. After learning of his greatest weakness…

He stares into those baby-blue eyes. Megaman squeezes his hand. 

“Please Bass. Please."

"...How long until it’s Christmas now?” his voice sounds glitched, parts of words sounding more soft and other parts sounding louder. His volume levels are out of control so it's likely the flowers have started corrupting his motherboard. 

"It’s Christmas Eve… I wanted you to be able to join us. Auto told me that more of those roses will come up and when they do…” he swallows. “I don’t know what I’ll do. I’ll just have to watch you die I guess and I don't want that to happen. I want you to live. I wanted us to finally be friends. I was… I wanted so badly for that to happen when Blues brought you here… I knew you would be stubborn. And I can’t blame you for that. But… I was wishing… eventually… Eventually…” he sniffed. “And now you’re going to die. And I can’t do anything because you won't let me…”

“That’s exactly right,” Bass says. “There is nothing you can do. Megaman can’t save everyone in this world.”

“Bass… You’re such a jerk sometimes.”

"...” he can feel those flowers coming up.

It’s now or never.

To be or not to be.

In his last moments use the last of his energy to complete his protocol. To end his existence. Megaman would just be rebuilt, but it would be one last act of betrayal to make sure that he knows, he knows he's too far gone.

Or, to disappoint Wily one last time.

The choice was his. 

He took one last look to Treble. He rested his chin on his leg.

Bass sighed.

“Do you remember the first time we fought?”

“...” Megaman nodded, hesitantly. “I do…"

"That’s the first memory I have. I don’t remember anything before that.”

“Bass…” 

“I remember hating you so fucking much. I hated you more than anything. It was the first time I felt hate when you beat me. Wily told me so many times I was the superior one. With the strength and specs to prove it. But it was all a bunch of fucking bullshit, wasn’t it? All you had was your buster, your armor, and your weapons. Your dumb dog too. But you did. It was the first time I hated anything.” his voice chip was starting to sound more and more glitched by the second. Voice fuzzy and static-like. Almost like a TV with no signal. 

But Megaman was silent.

“But eventually… I stopped hating you. I’m still not sure what happened. But I felt more… respect. I mean, you did all that when you are supposed to be your dad or whatever lab assistant. You weren’t built with combat in mind. Certainly are too…”

He wanted to say adorable and bit his tongue.

“...Too what?”

Bass remained silent for a moment. 

“...Then all I could think about was you. I started following you around the city- just to watch you go to the arcades, the shops. Mess around with your sister. At first, I thought I could’ve learned your weaknesses that way. I don’t know how it happened, but then,”

Megaman gulped.

“...Then I heard about that fucking disease. I thought, there was no way anything like that could happen to me. It was fucking laughable. I thought those robots were stupid. They were idiots, it was their fault that had happened to them. If they just had better control over themselves they wouldn’t be in this fucking mess. I found out that was a fucking lie when I started coughing up those petals.”

He coughed once, into his hand, a splatter of oil was all over his hand. He preserved, as the flowers threatened to come up, he can taste the sweet petals and smell the sickly black substance. He needs to hurry. He was shaking but fuck as if he understood why. Megaman looked like he was going to cry but he couldn’t stop talking now. Treble looked at him with curiosity.

“But now…”

“Eh?”  
Bass reached out and felt the back of his head. His synthetic hair felt like real hair, and not in the sense of how Wily’s never washed his. It was soft and felt nice.

“Bass?” Megaman blinked at him, blue eyes gazing innocently at him. 

“Fuck it. If I’m going to die I’m taking this first.”

“What d-”

Bass growls and forces him down to meet at his lips. 

“MPH-” Megaman makes a surprised sort of noise and attempts to pull from Bass’ grip. He keeps it on him, surprised and in awe of the electric tingles that his lips receive through their synthetic skin. It jumps through all the neurons in his body, feeling so fucking good and warm.

Then he feels his lips move against his, and he completely freezes. 

What?

He stops completely as Megaman- Rock- squeezes against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and, oh god, this feels…

Even with his mind blank and thoughts swarming in his head, his core swells and he can feel it vibrating, thrumming loudly and pulsating with energy like its the first time it’s come alive in a very long time. His mind screams at him to shoot him, this is it, the ultimate vulnerable position, he is defenseless, willingly melting against you. Take advantage of it!

He told it to shut the fuck up. Fuck the protocol. The pain disappeared from his chest and in an instant, he looks like he just came back from the greatest recharge in his life. 

He pulled away for what feels like an eternity- but was probably only 30 seconds.

“Um was that… Okay?” his face was bright red. 

Bass just blinked at him.

“I’ve never done that before so… I was worried that I would mess it up. But it felt...” he grinned, “And you...”

Bass felt his face burn “Well I didn’t- I don’t… I… Still don’t understand.”

“ I don’t understand it either. But Blues told me that feelings are like that.”

“I wasn’t talking about that! You- why would you-”

His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled gently and kissed the gem on his helmet. Bass felt his cheeks redden further and sputtered incoherently. 

“It’s hard to uh... Say… Er, put in words, that is.” He blushed and twiddled his tingers, occasionally scratching at the inside of his palms as his face turned red. “I mean… I r-really admire your strength and determination, and although you are frustrating I like that too? You're... Innocent about things outside your comfort zone and I think that's also adorable.”

“H-huh?! Adorable?! Like hell I am that’s you-” he clamps a hand over his mouth and he thinks he could die right there.

If it wasn't for that smile. “That’s the first time you’ve complimented me.” And he feels like a puddle of goo on the bed.

“Oh! By the way, are you feeling better now? I don’t know how this disease works so…”

“I do.” He scowled, realizing it was true. The pain was gone, the kiss had brought him to life like that stupid sleeping beauty movie. 

“Can you walk?”

He leaped off the bed only for his legs to buckle underneath him.

Treble laughed.

“Oh, I guess that would happen… They may have atrophied due to the amount of non-use…” he mused. 

“I-I can walk just fine!”

“Don’t push yourself, I can carry you.”

Bass didn’t object when he bent over and lifted him into his arms. He forgot how strong he was under how small his frame appeared to be. For a moment Rock was off-balance and Bass reacted instinctively by wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“...Can I kiss you again?” Rock squeaks out.

Bass stuttered, not sure what he was supposed to do. He supposed he wasn’t against that.  
“Y-yes.”

Their lips met again, it was imperfect but there was nothing else like it. He was in deep euphoria as he was in his warm comforting arms, the slightly acidic taste of energy on his tongue. Feeling his core in his chest and those eyes, that less than an anxious smile, and the reassurance that everything was fine. His legs suspended in his air and him cradling him so gently-

FUCK. 

This is it.

It’s all over now.

Wily and everyone else is being left behind now. Those dumb games of uno and their fighting and yelling...

“What do I do now?” he asked aloud.

Megaman- Rock, he didn’t know which to call him. If he started acting like a real idiot he might make the mistake of saying Rocky- he blinked at him.

“What do you mean? You’re going to stay here right?”

“I…”

“You don't have to but… I want you to stay here.”

“What about your sister? Your brother and… All those other guys that stop by.”

“They’re my friends and my family. They may not like it but true friends and family always stick by your side no matter what.”

“They do?”

“I guess you wouldn't have experienced that… Well, it’s supposed to be like Treble. He always has your back right? That should be for the rest of your friends and family too.”

“What are we then?”

“I guess we can figure that out.” The lab was empty. He set him down on a table and kissed him on the power gem on his helmet.

Cold.

He tried to hang onto him. 

Megaman chuckled, “We could be friends. Maybe even-”

“A couple?”

Megaman weakly nodded, “That is if you want to be…”

“...” really the decision is pretty clear cut. Can he go back to the life he was living before all of this? Back to following him around the city? Lonely times in his room with him and Treb? Listening to loud uno games down the hall?

“But I don’t fit in with your friends or your family.”

“That’s okay.” Megaman squeezed both of his hands. “Sometimes I even feel like I don’t fit in. You’re not the only one” he pauses. “You’re still cold… That reminds me, I almost forgot I need to-”

Bass pulls him back down when he tries to sit up.

“Bass, I need to-”

“No. This is now, that can be later.” Bass pulls him down, forcing precious little Megaman into a tight hug, which somehow still doesn’t feel enough even though they are pressed against each other on the table. 

Rock doesn’t bother to struggle any longer and sighs, resting his chest on his power gem.

“I still can't believe this,” Bass said, staring out of the window-like ceiling. “I mean., this is… Nice….? It just… feels weird…”

“Weird how?”

Shoot him! Shoot him! His stupid processor eggs him on. He ignores it.

“I’ve never wanted to kiss or hug someone before. So for it to be you out of everyone, so fucking weird. What’s worse is that I like it.”

“At least you’re honest,” Rock responds. “And I like kisses and hugs, so if you want one all you have to do is ask.”

“I hate that old man. But at the same time, I can’t get him out of my fucking head. My processor keeps screaming at me to shoot you and I don’t fucking want to."

“Dr. Light could probably remove that.”

“...I don’t know about someone going through my head like that.” Bass replies honestly.

“It’s just something to think about.”

“It did serve me well while I was fighting you.”

“Do you want to fight me?”

Bass considered this. 

“...not right now. Too warm, too nice.’

Rock laughed.

“‘Alright. I'm so happy right now… you don't know how much it hurt to see you in pain. How much I wanted to tell you…" Rock snuggled closer to him if that was possible. 

"I think I’ve got an idea." 

Kiss him.

He took the initiative of kissing him on the forehead and Rock pleasantly hummed.

They heard a loud gasp, Megaman turned to see Roll with a red face.

“A-ah Roll! This isn't-"

"I’m telling Dad!”

“No, wait-” he leaped off the table. “Let me tell him first-’

Roll ran out of the room yelling on top of her lungs, "DAD! ROCK WAS KISSING BASS!"

"NO, I WAS NOT! I WAS JUST HUGGING HIM!"

Bass couldn't help it, he laughed hysterically. He doesn't know if it was because his systems going nuts but he was still laughing when Rock and Roll ran back in, clamoring to speak to Dr. Light.

“What are you laughing about?!” Roll yelled at him.

“I have no fucking idea! But goddammit- I am alive right now!

“Where did that come from?"

"No idea! I think I´m going fucking insane!"

Roll watched as they removed the plate on his chest again, Bass was still giggling and this was increasingly starting to worry Rock and annoy Roll but holy fuck. The world sucks. Nothing even matters at all.

“Well lookie there. They all just up and vanished!” Auto looked curiously into his insides. “Although, we’re going to have to do a lot of work to get rid of all that oil and get rid of any systems that may have shut down… "

"Are you alright with us doing that?” Dr. light asked.

Bass smirked, "I don't know are you alright with me kissing your son?

"Bass!” Megaman yelped and almost dropped the screws in his hand and Roll glowered at him.

"Well gee, you were right Dr.Light. He did like him…” Auto scritched the side of his head his large mouth open in shock. 

"I think I would know my son." Dr. Light laughs and places a hand on his shoulder. Megaman groans, 

"Daaad…"

"I think I might have a few screws loose but fuck it! Why was I doing any of this at all- this is hilarious! I was here- fucking wasting away with goddamned FLOWERS in my chest when this whole time- this whole time-” He threw himself into a giggling fit, his bright purple core flashing colors, his voice chip was still damaged so at times his voice drooped to lower volumes and he sounded like he was laughing demonically. “and what for?! For some stupid protocol that keeps yelling at me? For an old man that's an asshole? Why was I doing any of this?! Man, maybe I am stubborn!”

“Doc I think we need to force shut down on him.”

Bass didn't protest and kept giggling as Dr. Light plugged a port into the back of his head.

“How many watts was it again?

“1000 is the max needed to force into shut down.”

“Was my motherboard malfunctioning or something?!? Why didn't I just say Oi, Rocky love you-”

In an instant 1000 watts of electricity coursed through his body, frying his circuits and overwhelming his systems until he shut down.

And everything went black. 

...

“I’m not going out there."

Rock was wearing a blue and grey sweater with a penguin design around the neck. They wore blue scarves, and the ends of the scarves were brought out as loose strings, giving it a 3d effect.

“Oh come on, it will be fine!”

“They hate me.”

“They do not.”

“Not yet anyway.”

“Don’t be such a sour puss!” Rock grasped his hand and yanked it. “They’re opening gifts soon!”

“No.”

“Don’t you wanna premium E-tank?”

“...No.” he lied.

“Come ooooon…”

“Quit giving me the pouty face!” 

"Pretty please?"

"..." Bass stared out of the window, to the ice and snow. The sun was shining and the snow gleamed like shiny frosting on a doughnut.

"...Fine. Who's out there?"

"Let’s see-" a loud erupt of laughter came from downstairs and Rock blinked, smiling fondly. "That must be Dr. Cossack… He said he's only staying a bit but that's a lie. Dr. Lalinde is also here, Tempo too. And all the guys! Cutman, Elecman, Gutsman, Bombman, Fireman, Iceman-"

"The coward."

Rock gave him a disapproving look, it was eerily similar to a few of the looks Roll gave him.

"He already feels awful over it. Don't say anything like that to him okay?"

"Fine, I won't call him a coward."

"Don’t call him anything!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go out there already?"

"So you do want to go…?"

Bass had to look away from that gleam in his eyes. "I don’t but I don't want you on my case anymore."

Rock shrugged, "Good enough then. Let’s go!"

“Wait hold on- is that shithead out there?!”

“Blues? Oh no, he hates the crowds, he usually shows up when everyone else has left. Always been like that… We’re lucky he shows up at all. By the way- I know you don’t like him but please don’t call him that.”

“...”

That didn’t soothe his nerves all that much. He should be happy his dumb fucking smug face isn’t there to rub it all in couldn't help but swallow. He should be too focused on Rock holding his hand to think about anything else, but despite the absence of flowers in his chest, it felt swollen and heavy. What was this? _Nervous_? He felt fucking _nervous_?!

Holy shit. 

He inwardly groaned but hardened his expression as to deflect the crowd gathered around the living room. The tree in the corner winked at him with itś cheery lights. Tinsel draped around the furniture also smiled merrily at him, and the presents under the tree danced, sparkling lights flickering, creating patterns and shadows against the paper wrappings and shiny bows.

Ugh.

The adults were immersed in conversation around the coffee table, holding big cups of the stuff, wrapped in obnoxious sweaters and laughing about something. Roll, Kalinka, and Tempo were conversing off the side with each other. When they entered Roll gave Bass a dirty look and mouthed something to Tempo who regarded him with underwhelming surprise. Her eyebrows hardly moved.

Auto was doing something outside with the mutt, and- is that fucking Treble?!  
His eyes weren't malfunctioning, Auto was throwing something (probably a stick) and Rush and Treble were going nuts after it to chase it. He could at least be satisfied that Treble was coming back first. But fucking-

"Oi! Megs!"

A bright-orange bot wearing tinsel and a red bow around the giant shears on his head rushed over to Megaman when he entered, beaming.

"Woah! Is that Bass?!”

This caught the attention of the adults who looked at Bass with wide eyes. 

“So it is Bass…” Cossack stood and adjusted his glasses, approaching Bass and examining him closely. “He doesn’t look to be suffering from the disease…”

“Er, well… It was settled yesterday.” Dr. Light said nervously. 

“Oh, so you gave him the surgery?”

“Y-”

“I’m not cowardly enough to do that- get away from me,” he growled at him. Rock nudged and pulled on his arm, hissing for him to be quiet.

“...Oh, so I see… What a surprise. Such a shame though, I would’ve liked to see how it-”

“Oh heavens you don’t want to see that.” Light shook his head. “It was a dreadful sight… Beautiful but dreadful.”

“I certainly don’t want any of my creations to be afflicted by it.” Dr. Lalinde set her mug down. “Such a difficult decision to make. I don’t know if it’s more stupid or brave-”

Before Bass could protest Dr. light clapped his hands together. 

“I think it’s about time we open gifts shall we?”

Bass watched as they opened their gifts. The three doctors didn’t move from where they were and mostly watched while slowly opening their gifts. The- whatever-their-names-were-mans occasionally glanced at Bass while tearing open their packages but he ignored them. He mostly stared at Rock and his bright and sunny face, lighting up as he unwrapped the box.

“Woooooah! A play-us station 22?! Thanks, Dad!”

He felt like he was in a movie, it was so sickly sweet it nearly-

Oh, wait he can’t throw up flowers anymore.

He almost forgot about that. For so long now and then…

A part of his brain urged him to back to Wily, he ignored it, favoring Rock instead calling to him,

“You wanna play it with me some time?!”

He was aware of everyone looking back at him. Roll whispered something to Kalinka who gasped and whispered back.

He hated this.

“...Depends.” he didn’t know what the fuck that was. Suddenly Rock bolted up and fled the room. No one seemed to notice as Roll stood up and announced that she was going to start cooking.

“Oh! I’ll help!” exclaimed the blue one in the parka.

“Oh me too!” Exclaimed the one with scissors on his head.

Soon the entire kitchen was audibly filled with people, and judging by the yelling they weren’t doing all that good at helping out. Auto came back in and Bass was never more grateful for Trebles' presence. Auto listened in on the scientist's conversation, he caught a few snippets but found it be boring almost immediately.

“Here!”

Bass looked up from his seated position and to Rock’s sort of nervous face. He had that nervous smile he usually had in pictures and a light blush on his cheeks. In his hand was a gift. It was decorated in penguins like on his sweater, repeating a scene of a snowball fight over and over. The tag read “Merry Christmas!” and who it was to and from. He yanked it from his hands and examined it’s lackluster square shape like it had clues to its contents. After a moment he looked back up.

“What’s this for?”

“It’s a gift.”

“...Feh.” he brushed it aside and crossed his arms. “I don’t have anything to give you back. So don’t bother-”

“I don’t care. You already gave me something, it might not have been in a box but I could feel it all the same.”

“...” the adult's conversation nearby had become quiet. Whatever they could eavesdrop all they want, he felt his cheeks burning but didn’t care, tearing open the box for a-

Blanket?

He unfolded the plush material, it was simple, purple, his favorite color (although he’s not sure how he would’ve known that. Maybe just a lucky guess). Bass looked from the blanket to him and he flushed a darker hue.

“I-I thought since we don’t have any spare blankets… And I didn’t want you to be cold anymore…”

“...” It was soft. It was also warm, with it settled around his shoulders, he was starting to think perhaps this day won’t be so bad after all.

“...Thank you.”

Rock beamed, “You’re welcome! I’m glad you liked it, you don’t know how hard it was to shop for you.” he sat next to him, so they were barely an inch apart, on the side Treble wasn’t occupying.

“Must’ve not been that hard. You got my favorite color.”

“I did? I thought black would’ve been it.”

“Blacks boring.”

“I guess. I like purple too.”

“Not as much as blue though.”

“I guess?”

“What do you mean you guess? I never see you without something blue on. You’re wearing blue right now.”

Rock glanced down at his shirt and considered his words, “I guess you’re right.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“So are we-”

“Did you-”

They both spoke at the same time. Sheepishly, Rock let Bass go first.

“...Are we… You know… Doing this?” Goddammit, why was he nervous?!

“You mean a couple? I don’t see why not.” Rock’s face flushed, “Unless you don’t-”

“I thought I made that obvious.”

Rock laughed, “You did. I was just making sure is all…”

“Fucking weird to think about..”

“Why’s that?"

“Never thought it would happen. You and I, or really anyone.”

Rock nodded wisely, “I understand. I always thought I was too young.” he found his hand and squeezed it. His gentle touch sending electrical impulses right to Bass’ core. “But I don’t know if it was that or if it was because I hadn’t found the right one.”

“...You’re so gross.” Taking one arm, he wrapped it around Rock, squeezing them together under the small blanket. 

If anyone else had anything to say about it he didn’t give a fuck, because Rock was leaning onto him and you know what? Shit felt great. Conflicting yes, mind still screaming at him as always. Felt both wrong and right somehow. Kinda weird- was he able to feel so many things at the same time? He doesn’t even know where the thought to do this came from, he just did it and it is really warm…

“Who wants an E-tank?!”

“Me!”

“Hold on I’m getting one first!”

“Nuh-uh!” Rock stuck his tongue out at him, “I am!”

Wily’s got enough robots there anyway. He’ll be fine without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to postpone this until the 20th of February but I got bored and wrote the rest of this.  
> Thank you to everyone who kudos'd and read this! I always wanted to read a BassRock hanahaki fic, and after finding there's only one hanahaki fic out there in the Megaman classic tag, it being a one-shot and BassBlues (which is fine but not really into it) you can imagine my disappointment. But If I didn't write it literally no one else was going to, it was up to me to make my dreams come true.  
> Anyone who's reading this and loves Zero/X, I'll be posting a buncha one-shots from the 12-19 of February.   
> thanks again to SisterSunny, who got my ass off to write this, otherwise I would keep dreaming of its existence.

**Author's Note:**

> kjanjsjnf it's;;; bassrock;;; ha n a haki.  
> FUCK.  
> SisterSunny encouraged this, blame him.  
> I was going to post this alter but dude fuck it. First chapter sucks ass but they get longer from here. I should know because I 've written four out of five.


End file.
